


sunsets

by d8night



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, all of my writings are drabbles don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d8night/pseuds/d8night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio and Lovino share a moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this when I listened to my friend [Isa's](http://lovivargas.tumblr.com) [playlist](http://8tracks.com/kyosaya/consolation-prizes)! The feeling that I got from it was...sunsets and warmth, if that makes any sense.
> 
> I also wrote this at around three in the morning, so if things don't make sense, that's why.

“Why did you even drag me out here?” Lovino asks, his pout deep-set on his face as he and Antonio step out onto the back porch. He pulls his arm out of Antonio’s grasp and crosses both arms over his chest, glaring at the other man in annoyance.

Antonio just grins at Lovino and he lightly touches his shoulder, just to feel the little bit of warmth from his skin through his shirt. “Can’t you see it, Lovino? Look at the sky, go on!”

Lovino rolls his eyes, but lets Antonio turn him slightly. His eyes widen, though, when he sees the sunset in the sky, staring at the bright oranges and yellows and the oncoming blues and purples mixing with them. It’s a beautiful sight, and it holds Lovino in awe for what feels like forever, before he remembers himself and jerks his shoulder out of Antonio’s grip.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Lovino?” Antonio says, his eyes sparkling in a way that reflects his excitement. He laughs, the sound deep and sweet, and watches Lovino with a look of pure joy on his face. “It’s the kind of sunset that makes me think of you, Lovino. There are the dark colors that go so wonderfully with the reds of passion and the yellows of your joy.” He pauses, taking a step closer to Lovino and smiling at him. “It makes my heart swell with love, Lovino. Like you do.”

Lovino’s breath catches in his throat and he stares with wide eyes at Antonio. He can feel the blush coming into his cheeks, deepening, spreading over his skin, and all he can think is _Did he just say something that corny I cannot believe this guy he just said something so awful he said I make his heart swell with love with love oh good God this is too much_ but all that comes out of his mouth is, “D-don’t say something so stupid, bastard.”

Antonio just smiles, cupping Lovino’s cheek softly and leaning in close to his ear. “It’s the truth, Lovino. Seeing you makes me so happy, always.”

“What are you—” Lovino begins to say, but immediately stops when he feels Antonio’s breath sweep across his ear. He shivers, his face growing even redder by the second, but he doesn’t move an inch.

“Oh!” Antonio pulls away quickly, a look of concern on his face. “You’re shivering! Are you cold? Do you want me to go get you a blanket?” He runs into the house without an answer from the Italian, shouting, “Just wait here, I’ll be right back!”

Lovino couldn’t have needed a blanket less than at this moment. He stammers, secretly mourning the loss of the Spaniard’s presence and cursing him for it in the first place. “ _Imbecille, cretino, idiota_ …”

But Antonio returns before Lovino can get too mad, and he wraps the blanket around the smaller man’s shoulders. “There!” he says, and Lovino can tell he’s proud of himself, just for fetching one stupid blanket. “Are you feeling any warmer? I can get you another one, if you’d like!”

“No, it’s…fine.” Lovino buries himself into the blanket in an attempt to hide from Antonio, his face burning again. He hadn’t expected the evening to go this way, but life with Antonio just…happened. And as much as Lovino wouldn’t admit it, he couldn’t live any other way.

Antonio smiles again, and he pulls Lovino into his arms, startling the Italian out of hiding. Antonio kisses Lovino’s forehead, then his cheek, and soon his lips are on Lovino’s, and Lovino’s head is positively swimming. Antonio is everywhere, in his lungs, in his veins, in his mouth—

—and this is exactly where Lovino’s thoughts turn into muffled scribbles, and he finds that he can’t stop himself from kissing Antonio back, with passion to rival that sunset.


End file.
